Contes du Byakugan
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: Le Byakugan voit toujours beaucoup de choses. Il doit donc avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter...
1. Une question d'héritage

Ceci est un recueil de divers one-shots plus ou moins longs, aux genres parfois radicalement différents et qui ne se suivent pas, sauf en cas exceptionnel. Leur point commun ? Ils parlent tous des membres de la famille Hyuga.

Le premier de la série s'intitule : "Une histoire d'héritage". Car une grave question se pose au sein du clan... Qui sera l'héritier ?

Je précise que je n'ai inventé aucun personnage, à part Wataritori. Son nom signifie "oiseau migrateur" et fait allusion à son passé de grand voyageur.

* * *

Wataritori Hyuga est un de ceux qui a le plus d'influence au conseil de son clan. Il parle très peu mais ce qu'il dit est toujours plein de bon sens. En effet, il est très vieux, a beaucoup voyagé et assisté à de nombreux bouleversements au sein des Hyuga. Et aujourd'hui, alors que les autres s'arrachent les cheveux pour décider qui sera l'héritier et le prochain chef de leur famille, il sourit tranquillement en tirant sur sa pipe.

Hinata, on l'écarte d'office. Elle est bien trop faible pour assumer une telle tâche, voyons ! On l'appelle ratée, fardeau, on s'efforce de la mettre à distance. Même quand elle sera majeure, il est peu probable qu'on la laisse assister aux conseils et de toute manière, personne ne lui demanderait son avis. Certains, un peu plus indulgents, sont prêts à admettre ses progrès qu'ils surveillent d'ailleurs de très près. Mais elle a pris trop de retard maintenant, elle ne rattrapera jamais les autres. Et le temps est une denrée rare dans leur clan.

Hanabi était déjà plus prometteuse. Ses résultats, elle les obtenait en travaillant d'arrache-pied mais on ne pouvait contester ses dons. En fait, on pensait sérieusement à en faire l'héritière au détriment de son aînée quand elle était plus jeune. Sauf qu'elle a grandi… Son caractère rebelle, qui tranche avec la docilité de son entourage, a tendance à compliquer les choses. Et à force de rejeter les règles en bloc, elle va finir par donner des idées à d'autres. Les Hyuga n'ont pas besoin d'une révolutionnaire, merci bien !

Neji, bien que provenant de la branche parallèle, aurait pu convenir. Après tout, c'est un génie et ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient la possibilité de faire la fine bouche… De plus, sa haine envers son clan a bien baissée et a finalement presque disparu. Des membres du conseil étaient prêts à faire quelques concessions pour le hisser à leur tête. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'il serait trop attaché à ses cousines, surtout à Hinata, pour leur souffler la place. Il leur a déclaré fermement préférer continuer à les protéger dans l'ombre. Bien des mâchoires se sont décrochées ce jour-là.

Wataritori n'a rien dit, même quand on lui a demandé son avis sur la question. Il s'est contenté de souffler une bouffée de fumée avec de la malice dans le regard. Et quand on insiste vraiment, il murmure en souriant que cette nouvelle génération s'annonce prometteuse. Et il se promet intérieurement qu'il invitera Hinata, Hanabi et Neji pour le thé un de ces jours.

* * *

A bientot pour une prochaine histoire !


	2. Cerf  volant

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient.

Personnages principaux : Neji et Hinata

Genre : Amitié, Famille

Raiting : K+

* * *

_C'était un magnifique poisson, découpé dans du papier bleu et argenté, avec une queue de rubans flottant derrière lui et la plus longue ficelle qu'Hinata avait jamais vu. Quand la petite fille le vit, ses yeux étincelèrent de joie, comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde. Et quand elle comprit qu'il était à elle, rien qu'à elle, elle faillit se mettre à sauter de joie. Mais comme d'habitude, elle se retint et se contenta de remercier son père qui tournait déjà les talons. Le soleil brillait ce jour-là, il y avait du vent et un parfum de gaieté flottait dans l'air. C'était l'idéal pour jouer avec son cadeau._

_Hinata courut donc dehors, laissant le cerf-volant traîner derrière elle. Très vite, le poisson commença à s'élever, de quelques centimètres d'abord puis de plusieurs mètres, pour finalement devenir un tout petit point dans le ciel. La fillette riait de plaisir. Mais dans son enthousiasme, elle finit par trébucher et s'affala dans l'herbe, lâchant sous le choc son précieux jouet. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se releva d'un bond et courut après la ficelle. Malheureusement, cette dernière s'envolait à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop haute pour qu'un enfant de cet âge puisse l'attraper. Hinata finit par s'arrêter, effarée et ne pouvant y croire. Elle vit le poisson qui s'était déjà bien éloigné commencer à redescendre petit à petit mais finir par disparaître dans la forêt toute proche. La petite fille, sa joie envolée avec son cerf-volant, émit un petit son désespéré puis fondit en larmes._

_-Hinata-sama ?_

_Quand Hinata se retourna en sursautant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle vit derrière elle Neji. Le petit garçon était son cousin mais comme elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, elle eut honte qu'il la voie pleurnicher ainsi. Elle se demanda également ce qu'il faisait là, au lieu d'être dans sa demeure. Les deux enfants restèrent un moment silencieux, à se regarder avec perplexité, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer. Finalement, Neji lui demanda :_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ?_

_-J'ai … J'ai perdu… Mon cerf-volant, balbutia-t-elle dans un dernier sanglot._

_Son cousin eut l'air surpris, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il sembla plongé un moment dans ses réflexions, pendant que son visage s'assombrissait légèrement._

_-Par où ? finit-il par dire presque sèchement._

_Hinata resta un moment interloquée avant de faire un petit signe du menton vers la forêt. Le garçon partit aussitôt en courant dans cette direction._

_-Attendez-moi ici ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule._

_La fillette le regarda s'éloigner, surprise. Mais, ayant l'habitude d'obéir sans broncher, elle s'assit docilement dans l'herbe en essuyant son visage humide._

* * *

_Le soleil se couchait quand Neji revint, ses vêtements blancs devenus verdâtres et son visage couvert par la crasse. Sans un mot, il tendit à sa cousine ce qu'il serrait précieusement entre ses mains : un poisson bleu et argent lui aussi sali mais toujours aussi beau. Hinata poussa un petit cri heureux, tandis que son visage s'illuminait de cette joie que l'on n'a que lorsqu'on est enfant. Elle prit délicatement son trésor puis s'inclina aussitôt devant le petit garçon étonné. Quand elle se releva, ses yeux brillaient encore plus fort que quand elle avait reçu le cerf-volant._

_-Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en se baissant encore une fois._

_Son cousin, gêné par ces remerciements, détourna le regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'un membre de la Soke s'inclinait devant un membre de la Bunke… Mais la petite fille ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce fut seulement quand elle se redressa qu'elle remarqua le bandeau blanc qui entourait le front de Neji. Une ombre passa furtivement sur son visage._

_-Quand j'aurais un cerf-volant assez grand, je monterai dessus pour voler avec lui, dit-elle soudain d'un air candide. Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ?_

_Le garçon, devant cette question naïve, ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_-D'accord, Hinata-sama. __On volera ensemble._

* * *

_Quand les deux cousins se décidèrent enfin à rentrer, souriant encore de leurs mésaventures, le père d'Hinata se dressa soudain devant eux. Il prit brusquement sa fille par le bras et l'entraîna dans un silence pesant jusque dans sa chambre._

_-La prochaine fois que tu agis ainsi avec un membre de la Bunke… commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant._

_Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais arracha le cerf-volant des mains de sa fille avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Dehors, le vent avait arrêté de souffler._

* * *

-Je pensais que tu avais oublié.

La voix grave n'était plus celle du petit garçon qui avait passé une journée entière à chercher un poisson de papier. Le regard avait changé lui aussi, plus froid et plus mûr, plus triste aussi. Presque quinze ans plus tard, Neji était désormais très loin de l'enfance.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais oublié.

Hinata était une ninja désormais, qui avait connu des choses bien pires que de perdre un cerf-volant et qui ne se laissait aller à pleurer que de plus en plus rarement. Mais les expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à celles d'autrefois.

-Je n'ai pas oublié non plus ce que tu m'avais promis… chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux cousins se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Les images du passé et du présent se confondaient à la lumière du soleil couchant.

-Hé, Neji, Hinata !

Naruto courait vers eux en leur faisant de grands signes de la main. Hinata voulut se lever pour aller à sa rencontre mais Neji ne bougea pas. Une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux.

-Tu crois que cet imbécile ferait un bon cerf-volant ? demanda-t-il, faussement pensif.

La jeune fille rit doucement.

_On volera ensemble…_

_

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !_  
_


End file.
